Metron
Metron is a Glatorian, surviving member of the Iron Tribe, and member of the Toa Merok. History While a Glaotrian, Metron lived in peace, training and sometimes fighting in the arena. When the Dreaming Plague hit, he escaped the Iron Tribe. Afterward, he covered up his Iron Tribe colors, giving himself the appearance of an Ice Tribesmen. Before leaving the Iron Tribe behind, another member, Telluris, gave him a sword, custom-made from ores he had discovered. He soon found another survivor: Tempra. The two were very good friends back in the Iron Tribe, and they started traveling together. The two fought for whoever they wanted, and they got supplies out of it. He never fought in the yearly tournament, though. During one match, he defeated a Skrall and claimed it's shield in victory. Later, when the Skrall Storm came, he evacuated Arena Magna and went to the Ice Tribe, where they offered him a home as long as he fought in the Arena for them. After the crash landing of the Ignika, Metron was fighting in the Arena against a Water Glatorian. He won the Ice Tribe some food and water, and, as payment, he and Tempra also received some of the reward. Metron was later involved in the fight against the Skrall and Bone Hunter army with Mata Nui and his friends. He defeated many Skrall, which gave him some respect from the Agori. During the final fight on Bara Manga, he was one of the many Glatorian fighting against the united Skakdi, Rahkshi, and Skrall army. He later witnessed the deactivation of Mata Nui. Years later, the war against the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood started. To do something about it, he joined the Matrux Nui Guard, but quit after a while. When Mata Nui reactivated himself, he was made an honorary Toa and given Elemental Powers, a new staff, and a Zamor Launcher. He then joined the Toa Merok in their quest to defeat the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood. While he was messing with a Spear of Fusion, he accidentally fired on a Cordak Blaster, and it fused two of them onto his shoulders. He also put an air tank on himself. Abilities and Weapons While a member of the Iron Tribe, he carried a sword and Thornax Launcher. After the Dreaming Plague, he Telluris gave him a new sword. He later took a Skrall shield he won in an arena match. As a member of the Matus Nui Guard, he had a sword and Zamor Launcher. When he was made an honorary Toa, Metron's sword was turned into a staff, and he reused his old Zamor Launcher. He later accidentally fused two Cordak Blasters onto himself. By aiming them in a downward position behind him, the Cordak Blasters could adapt themselves at his will and gain flight capabilities. He wears a custom-made helmet that has numerous capabilities. Trivia *His Glatorian form was designed after his Toa form was. *Originally, he was going to have a Kanohi, but this idea was discarded since Toa 95 couldn't think of any powers for it. *He was also going to be a Nynrah Ghost with Breaker, but this idea was also, for some reason, discarded. Category:Iron Category:Toa Category:Iron Tribe Category:Toa of Iron Category:Glatorian